


Jay the Killer - A Ninjago/Creepypasta Crossover

by whamelie



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Gore, Insanity, Self-Mutilation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whamelie/pseuds/whamelie
Summary: Jay was always a happy, joyful person, but that all changed when Nadakhan the Djinn implanted... something... in him, during their tense battle on New Djinjago.A dark energy. Blacker than the blackest of nights. Unnatural enough to travel across time, across realities. Riddled with such unquenchable evil, that soon after it entered his system, Jay Walker slowly went completely and utterly insane.With his new - sadistic - mindset, wielding a well sharpened 7 inch knife, Jay set out on a personal quest, that would give birth to a story of heartbreak and gore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Present Day...

The black silhouette of a young man emerged from the shadows of the Destiny's Bounty, releasing a low cackle from his shaking lungs.

Blood seemed to stain every inch of his body, dripping as he walked, leaving a trail of red in the shadowy midnight sand. The smell too... not that anybody was around to smell it. A stench of metallic rust filled the air, undoubtedly from the copious amounts of gore that adorned his figure.

Jay Walker grinned at the night sky. There was no moon or stars to be seen, as the clouds of the earlier day had covered the atmosphere, blocking them from view.

'What a shame...' he thought, 'the sky can be ever so pretty sometimes...'

He let out a sigh, almost sad, but, not quite.

There was no time for hindering. He had somewhere to be. Somewhere to get to. A location... a final destination.

And preferably, he would like to get there while it was still deep in the perilous night. No moon, no stars. Only him, and the darkness... nothing else. 

There was a low groaning from the Bounty, as a part of it broke off and met the floor, slowly sinking into the granulated ground. It had crashed, after all. Jay was the only survivor... but... it's not like anybody was alive before the impact anyway...

Because not a single smear of blood on his body belonged to him. Not even a drop.

Jay raised his head to the sky, eyes wide, manic, insane. Formerly blue irises turned crimson red... infatuated with an evil deep inside.

His hair was messy, sticking out in many directions. It clearly hadn't been brushed for a long while.

And... his laugh. It started as a low hum, but then morphed into something... else.

Whooping, shrieking, shattering glass. It was a sound of unique horror and would have struck fear in any sane person.

Jay wasn't bothered though. His light jovial giggles were a thing of the past, when his mind was still pure and delightful.

The small voice in the back of his head spoke up.

'You need to get going... it will be morning soon... they will see you coming... and we don't want that...'

Jay sighed again, quickening his pace. The voice was right. The voice was important.

He had to listen to the voice.

It was directly in his head after all, there wasn't much choice in listening to it or not.

It had slowly developed over time. A friend in his brain. It was the thing that showed him a new way of life, that was so much better than his old one... so much more fun and exciting. He liked the voice.

Though, not at first...

But he did now. It was his best buddy, and it was always there. It knew everything about him. It was his advisor, his family. Everything. The only thing he had left.

He almost wanted to give it a name... but... anyway. Jay was going to pay a visit to a very special two.

Ed and Edna Walker. His two loving parents... 

He had a very special gift for them, one that he was rather anxious to deliver. He didn't want to disappoint the voice, it had done so much for him and he wanted to finally give something back.

'Hurry up... you need to hurry...'

"I know... I know... I promise... I'll get there for you. Haha... they're the last two... then we will be happy... won't we?"

'So happy... so so happy, Jay...'

He trusted it, so, he walked. Leaving the massacre behind him to rot.

But... then... he heard... breathing. Jay looked back, behind him.

Somebody was crawling from the rubble. A survivor? How odd. He made sure that they were all dead.

Oh... it was Cole. Dear Cole Brookstone. He was covered in injuries, at least three broken limbs. And of course... the three deep, twisting stab marks from about an hour earlier, that dribbled and spat their contents all over the ground.

"... you're supposed to be dead... how did you survive?" Jay asked, quite honestly shocked.

Cole tried to get to his feet, but the weight of his body upon his already fractured bone snapped it cleanly in half.

The sickening crack echoed out across the blank desert landscape, and Cole's anguished scream that followed was music to Jay's sadistic ears.

Tears were streaming down the poor boy's face, as he fell down into the sand once more, his whole body convulsing in a mixture of pain and clear brain trauma. Most likely sustained during the crash.

"J-Jay... you... are... you... y-you..."

"Yes? What am I?"

Cole gritted his teeth, fixing Jay with a glare so full of hate and betrayal that the former blue ninja almost felt bad.

But he didn't maintain his expression for very long. After a few seconds, his eyes drooped, and he sobbed. Distraught. Betrayed. Confused above all.

"... why...?"

Jay sneered, the mutilated Chelsea Smile cut into his face glinting blood in the moonlight.

"Why not?"

"... we... we were your... f-friends... we were all your friends... so... why... whY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO US?! WHAT THE F*CK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! ANSWER ME! WHAT DID WE DO TO DEsERVE THIS?!"

Cole's voice wavered and cracked as he cried, the blend of conflicting emotions taking away his composure completely.

Jay didn't really know how to answer. 'The voice in my head told me to' would sound a bit silly, wouldn't it?

Cole lay his head on the ground, still violently sobbing.

"... even... even Nya... you... you loved her Jay... was even love not good enough for you...?"

He walked over to the other survivor, sliding a long, slightly curved knife out of his belt.

"It's ok Cole... just go to sleep. Everything will be ok... everything..."

Cole didn't even protest as the knife was aimed, high above Jay's head, ready for the final, lethal blow.

"... I loved you like a brother Jay... I... loved you..."

The knife flashed, blood splattered.

Cole's skull was thoroughly cracked, and every scrap of life was ripped from his body.

Jay didn't feel bad. Not even slightly. He simply stood up, withdrew the knife, and slid it back into his belt, wiping it on his dirty grey t-shirt just before doing so.

He had a long journey ahead of him. 

As Sensei Wu often said. A journey of a thousand miles, begins with a single step...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Month Previously...

Jay stared in the mirror in the bathroom, studying his freckled face. There were two dark bags under his eyes, making it very clear that he hadn't slept at all. Certain feelings had kept him awake, teetering on the cusp of consciousness and rest. It had been an incredibly frustrating night, constantly begging for sleep to lift him into it's healing arms...

But it never did. It left him there, staring blankly at the ceiling for hours. 

Last night wasn't unique though. He had felt something wrong about him for quite a while.

Ever since everything with Nadakhan went down, there had been something eating away at his sense of security. While the evil Djinn's actions had all been erased from the timeline - leaving nothing but memories in the Ninja's minds - they still worried him, since there was most certainly something wrong.

The large problem was, there couldn't be.

No effects of Nadakhan's tyranny had stayed with those involved. Memories, mental health problems, those were the two exceptions. Their experiences stayed the same, with no physical repercussions. 

... Perhaps that was the problem. Perhaps Jay was simply troubled about what he had seen.

All his friends, gone. Nya... dead in his arms...

He thought he had lost everything.

Maybe that was it. Witnessing and experiencing something so horrible could hardly have any good outcomes for the human brain. He was probably suffering from some trauma, that would hopefully turn out to be easily dealt with. He wouldn't be able to get rid of it, but... he could learn to live with it.

Jay sighed, and turned away from the reflection. Thinking about what had already happened would get him nowhere.

He splashed his face with cold water, dried it on his towel, then left the bathroom, heading back to the ninja's shared room to get dressed for the day. 

Sensei was expecting the boys outside soon, to begin their daily routine of sunrise stretches. As usual, all of them were taking as long as they could to get ready, so that they had the maximum amount of time to wake up. All except Zane of course. He was already in his pristine white ninja suit, doing some warm-up stretches of his own, next to his bed.

Cole was getting on for being ready. He had his legs in the suit, but the rest of it dangled about his waist, and he made no effort to get it on as he stumbled around - shirtless - trying to find his phone.

Kai hadn't bothered yet. At all. He had fallen back asleep on his bunk.

Jay rolled his eyes, and moodily trudged over to the red ninja, shaking him and dragging him out of whatever dream he was having.

"Agh! Jesus Christ!" He exclaimed as his friend finally succeeded, after a good few shakes.

"Relax, Kai. It's only me."

"... oh."

"You might wanna get up. Sensei will kill you if he comes back and finds you like this."

"... you're right... but... ugh... five more minutes." He replied, before promptly falling back to sleep, snoring like a large bear.

Jay gritted his teeth. He felt like giving Kai a good slap. Did he not even listen to him?

That was something else Jay had noticed. Irrational anger he had never felt before.

It didn't matter. He waved away the annoyance and started to get dressed himself.

As he was pushing his arms into the sleeves of his blue suit, there was a whispering.

It sounded like someone had crept up, and uttered the word directly into his ear... or... closer. It sounded like it was resonating from inside his very head.

'... Jay...'

Usually, Jay would simply reply to his name, with a 'yeah?' or a 'what's up' or whatever he was feeling at that moment.

But he didn't recognise the voice. It didn't sound male or female, young or old, loud or quiet, no distinct accent or tone...

It was just... there. Androgynous, ageless... plain dialect... no clear emotion to track.

It... sort of scared him.

"... uhm... did anybody say my name?" He asked to the room. The two wakeful members murmured their answers, which were 'No' and 'Nobody did'.

Fear rose higher.

Jay looked over at Kai. Maybe he had mumbled it in his sleep, and the other two had just happened to not catch it.

But then... it happened again. And this time, he was staring at Kai's sleeping face. He didn't move a single muscle.

'... Jay... Walker...'

Starting to shake, Jay spoke again.

"Seriously... it's not funny... whoever's saying my name needs to stop, ok?"

Zane turned to look at him, eyes wide.

"... Jay... you must be hearing things. Nobody has said anything for the last few minutes." He spoke, "... is there something wrong?"

"... n-no... I'm... I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

He finished getting dressed, and then headed out to the deck. He was probably just tired. Really tired. Yeah... that was it. It had to be it. 

Lack of sleep could make you hallucinate, right?

'... Jay...'

He walked faster.

'... Jay... Walker...'

Faster.

'... Jay...'

Even faster.

'... Jay... Walker...'

Speed walking.

'... Jay...'

Running.

'...... It's very nice... to finally meet you...'

Jay full on sprinted into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

He rushed over to the mirror he had been staring at not yet fifteen minutes ago, frenzied, panicked. Near tears of terror and fear. 

"... what... what the hell is happening to me...?!"

'... oh Jay... nothing's happened... I've always been here...'

"W-Who the f*ck are you?! Get out of my head!"

"'I'm sorry... dear friend... it's not that simple... I'm part of your head...'

Jay splashed his face again, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and forcing himself to breathe deeply, or otherwise he'd have a massive and uncontrollable panic attack.

'... I will leave you alone, for now. I see that you are not yet ready for my help....'

"I... I don't want help! Leave me alone!"

'I will be back, dear Jay. I promise you that...'

Whatever the voice was, wasn't lying. It disappeared, and didn't come back.

Jay breathed out a sigh of relief, collapsed against the bathroom sink. 

Thank god.

Hopefully this had just been a severe incidence of hallucination due to severe lack of sleep. He wasn't really hearing voices... right?

Just tiredness. Just fatigue. 

But a tiny little something in the back of his head told him otherwise. Considering what he had just experienced, he didn't know if he could trust anything his mind came up with. 

After calming down, Jay got up and left the bathroom, reaching the deck and meeting everybody else already stood outside. Even Kai had beaten him there.

Sensei reprimanded him, then they got on with the stretches.

Life was normal once more.

But... alas... 

Poor Jay was not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Present Day...

Jay wandered across the dusty sand of the desert with seemingly no aim, but deep in his mind, he knew exactly where he was going.

Every time he placed a foot in front of him, he pulled his body further along his journey, he smiled wider and wider, knowing that he was getting gradually closer to what he wanted the most.

It was a long trek, but... the psychotic voice in his head kept him motivated.

'... we are going to be so happy Jay... you will feel completely and utterly content after this... just a little bit further...'

"Yes... yes we are going to be happy... I... I can't wait!"

He let out a horrific laugh, making small desert lizards scatter away in fear.

"So, so happy!"

The voice chuckled along with him, putting him at ease with its familiar and comforting presence.

'The journey will be awfully boring if we don't have anything to talk about...'

"Oh... yes... haha... it will be, won't it?"

'Is there anything you would like to... discuss?'

"Ooooh... I don't know! Perhaps... our plans for the future? After we've done what we must?"

'Isn't that a little too far ahead?'

The mild anger in its voice confused Jay, and gave him a little bit of apprehension. 

"Surely it isn't... haha... in just a few hours... we'll need to think of what comes next...?"

'Just stick to the task at hand, Jay. Think about how happy we're going to be...'

Jay didn't understand the sudden change in state. The voice was usually so happy and jovial on their path of violence and gore, but now, it had partially turned sour...

Hmm. Perhaps it was right. They needed to focus on the task at hand and get it done, execute it to utmost accuracy and perfection.

The future could wait.

The blood had started hardening all over Jay's body, caking him in the metallic muck of his murders. Clothes crackled as he moved, the dried crimson flaking away like horrific snowflakes.

It was actually quite an issue.

"Haha... my clothes... how... how annoying..." he spoke, still smiling through his irritation. Not that he had much of a choice. The disgusting slices up both of his cheekbones twisted whatever emotion he displayed into ecstatic glee.

"Is there... is there any way to wash?"

'In the middle of the desert? I do not think so... you're going to have to wait...'

"I... I can't wait... the noises... the blood it's so annOYING!"

'Jay... calm yourself... everything is ok... it is only dried blood...'

He nodded, clutching at his face and staring at the sandy ground.

His fists clenched, then relaxed, as he raised them up to his hair and shook them about a bit, loosening all the scraps of gore across his scalp and watching them flutter to the ground. Like red butterflies.

Beautiful.

In a wonderfully disturbing way.

'... we must keep moving. You want happiness... don't you?'

Jay's head pricked up, grinning wider than before.

"Of... of course! I want to be happy... haha!"

'All those... people... you used to call friends... they were all holding you back from happiness... but we're going to prove them all wrong...'

"Y-Yes! We are! We are!"

He shrieked with laughter, tilting his head back so far that he nearly overbalanced and fell over. His pupils dilated and contracted at an inhuman speed, flickering between states erratically and with no hesitation. He looked completely insane.

Ha, of course... it did indeed reflect the inside.

Sanity had left him a long, long time ago.

'So... let's keep moving... let's achieve happiness... let's smile together for all eternity...'

Jay's shaky stride returned, travelling across the desert without any loss of stamina.

The blood still cracked, and stuck to his skin, and it made him feel like screaming and tearing his own flesh off, but, with the soothing words of the voice calming him down, he kept his inner turmoil under control.

The sky had begun to clear, the dirty grey clouds from before ceasing to curse the view with a monotone sheet. When he looked up, he could see the occasional star, as winds whisked the impurities away.

"Oh... how pretty... haha... maybe the universe is being kind to us today... ha... haha!"

He took a moment to stop and stare, taking in the celestial landscape of the heavens above.

"... all... all my friends are up there now... I wonder if they're having fun... haha..."

'They shouldn't have held you back... Jay...'

"I know... I know I... it's their fault... it's all their fault..."

'They're only dead because of their own selfish actions...'

"I... I'm not sad about it... I'm happy, I'm... I'm hAPPY TO BE RID OF THEM ALL!"

He pointed up at the stars with a jittery finger, and smiled incredibly wide.

"HAHAHA! I'm glAD YOU'RE ALL GONE! IT'S WHAT YOU ALL DESERVED! I murdered eVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU, AND I LOVED EVERY SECOND OF IT! HAHAHA! WHO... WHO ARE THE WEAKLINGS nOW HUH? IT SURE. ISN'T. ME!"

After another fit of hysterical laughter was surpassed, and Jay managed to compose himself again, he kept walking.

'... you're going to be the happiest person in the world... you know that... don't you...'

"Yes... yes! Nobody will be happier than me and you! Nobody!"

His damaged tongue slid over his lips, savouring the distinctive flavour of oxidised blood.

He wondered who it had once belonged to. Yes, it was very possible that it was his own, perhaps some left over residue from the Chelsea smile he treasured so deeply, or a bit of blood from the wound on his tongue.

That tongue wounds was a bit of an embarrassing one, as he sustained it during the cutting of his smile. He had got so excited about it, that he slid the knife a little too deep into his mouth, badly puncturing the muscle.

It closed up pretty quickly, but the scab was still there. 

"Who... who's blood do you think this is? It could be any of them... Kai... Lloyd... Nya... Sensei... Cole... not Zane though, haha... Zane didn't have blood... he wasn't any fun..."

'Whoever's blood it is... doesn't matter... all that matters is... to get where we need to go...'

"Yes... you are right..."

With that, he broke into a run, bounding across sand dunes and divots alike, flying across the barren wasteland of a landscape. He kept a tight hold on his knife, afraid that he'd somehow lose it in his speed, and clenched it so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

The first lights of dawn were starting to show, at the very base of the sky behind him, further spurring on the former blue ninja.

Time was limited.

But Jay knew that he'd make it.

There was never a doubt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three Weeks Previously...

Just as it had promised, the voice was back.

Back, and louder than ever.

It's systematic and deliberate interruptions of Jay's day had become scarily common, as it's activity increased gradually over the last week. The occasional snide comment had soon turned into complex sentences, eloquent word choice and all the telltale signs of a truly sentient being.

It was more than just a voice in his head. Jay knew it was.

And that fact scared him more than anything else.

'Jay... I do mean it when I tell you there is nothing to fear... I am here to help you... no more... no less...'

Jay had done very well in ignoring it since it arose again. Gritting his teeth and baring it, praying each and every night that it would all be a bad dream soon. That the voice would disappear without a trace, and he would never have to deal with it again.

'It is rather rude to ignore somebody when they are talking to you, is it not?'

He took a deep breath in and out, then headed out onto the deck.

Sensei had called them out for a training session. Usually, it would be a chore, but the weather was pleasant, and Jay relished in the idea of a distraction. Anything to take his mind away from his new... attribute.

"Hurry up Bluebell! We're waiting for you!" Kai teased, sending a huge grin his way. Jay returned a smile, and as soon as he was in line, they started their warm up stretches.

'... very demanding... aren't they?'

Jay ignored it, and carried on.

Had it been saying dangerous things, he would have felt inclined to go to Sensei straight away, but, it wasn't. At times, it felt almost friendly and jovial.

It was probably just some psychological after effect from all the Nadakhan trouble, and would fade away soon.

He didn't want to bother anybody about something that could be minor.

And... he guessed he was embarrassed too. 'I'm hearing a voice in my head' was a bit of a clique, and a very laughable one at that.

He doubted that anybody would believe him even if he did tell.

Sensei moved on from stretches to the first activities, which all ninja completed with relative ease.

'... listen, dear Jay... I understand that these around you are your friends... but... from what I've seen... they don't treat you as such...'

Whatever. Jay knew that his friends were his friends. He'd known them all for years now, and trusted all of them with his life. No silly voice was going to make him think otherwise.

'Don't believe me? Hmm... well... you should be paying better attention...'

First exercised changed to the training equipment. A stage harder, but still not a challenge for experienced fighters like themselves.

'Haven't you noticed how you're always the butt of the joke?'

So what? He liked to laugh around, and so did his friends. They were just as much joked about as he was. It was all fun and games, nothing vicious implied at all.

'The backup option... the third wheel... the last to be picked...'

It was trying to get at him, and it wasn't going to work.

'... they don't laugh with you, Jay... they laugh at you...'

... no they didn't.

'They don't consider you an equal...'

Yes they did. Of... of course they did.

'You deserve better than that Jay... much much better...'

Jay slammed headfirst into one of the mechanised poles, crashing out onto the ground and clutching his new bruise.

There was a moment of quiet, before a sudden eruption of hysterics filled his ears.

Laughter.

Deafening laughter.

He looked up, and indeed, Kai, Cole, Nya and Lloyd were all giggling away, looking down at Jay as if he was some carnival attraction.

"Y-You should have seen your face!" Lloyd spluttered, hardly able to get words out.

He looked around, suddenly feeling uptight and... slightly... hurt?

Even Sensei was sniggering a little bit. The only one who wasn't laughing was Zane, and that was only because his funny switch was off.

'... see? They're laughing at you Jay... they think that you're just one big joke...'

At last, Cole stepped forward and helped him up, pulling him to his feet and patting him on the shoulder.

"You ok?"

"... fine..."

He must have still looked a little disoriented, as Sensei sent him back inside to lie down for a while. He was glad to.

'... I am sorry that they treat you this way... it is not fair at all...'

No. That was nothing but small laughter. When Lloyd accidentally put his suit on back-to-front, none of them would let him forget it for weeks.

This was no different.

He hit his head and it was funny. That was it.

'... surely it hurts you sometimes...'

... well... it would be a lie to deny it... wouldn't it?

'... it must be so hard for everybody you love to treat you like this... you... you deserve an apology... and they deserve to be shown how much they're hurting you...'

"... will... you... shut... it?" Jay hissed, giving in at last and replying to it.

It seemed absolutely delighted.

'Ah! At last!'

"Don't get used to it." he spat, going and lying down in his bed. He pressed a pillow on top of his head, clinging onto a false hope that it would muffle out the voice, but as he guessed, it didn't.

'... I am your friend Jay... you do not need to fear me... you do not need to detest me...'

As much as a snarky reply would have made him feel better, Jay kept his lips tightly shut to spite the thing. He wasn't going to give it the satisfaction.

Throughout the evening, it kept interrupting him, berating him, talking and talking and wouldn't shut up.

When he was called to dinner, it spoke throughout, and even when he and the other ninja tried to sleep, it kept nagging.

Every step he took towards sleep, the voice dragged him several more backwards.

It was infuriating, yet there was nothing he could do.

He just had to sit and bare it as it worked it's way into his insecurities, deeper and deeper and deeper.

Driving away his feelings of comfort.

Planting dangerous ideas deep... deep, deep into his head...


End file.
